


1. The Cereal Aisle Meet-Cute

by dani_dabbles



Series: 5 Times Alec’s son embarrasses him + 1 time Alec gets him back [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Kids, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Instant Attraction, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, No Angst, No Slow Burn Here, Not Beta Read, Single Parent AU, Single Parent Alec Lightwood, Thirsty Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_dabbles/pseuds/dani_dabbles
Summary: Alec's son wants to wear make-up.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 5 Times Alec’s son embarrasses him + 1 time Alec gets him back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674952
Comments: 53
Kudos: 469
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	1. The Cereal Aisle Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this as a series. And FYI, part one has quite a bit of dialogue. Since my state is on lock down for the next two weeks I'm hoping to get this written fairly quickly. But I'll probably be posting once a week? We'll see though. I'm terrible with keeping on a schedule.
> 
> Use #danidabbles and find me on Twitter @dani_dabbles

**1.**

On afternoons such as this, Alec Lightwood feels a particular sort of contentment. The type he never knew to look for and never would have missed if he had not known it for himself. Outside the sun is finally shining and the breeze whispers promises of spring. The city feels like it’s finally waking up and taking a gulp of fresh air, shaking off the weight of a long winter. The weather is begging people to be outside and Alec feels obligated to comply. The morning has already consisted of a trip to the library, a walk around the park to feed ducks, lunch at the bistro across the street and now a quick stop into the neighborhood grocery before heading home. 

Alec has a few college buddies scoff at him for reveling in this sort of mundane domesticity; something they have done for the past 4 years. They give him incredulous looks when he repeatedly turns down their invitations for late night clubbing and drunken weekends at the beach. In the beginning, it bothered him to not have their support or at least their understanding. But now at 32, he really does not fucking care what they think. And if he ran into any of them here, Alec would not feel an ounce of discomfort over the teddy bear shaped graham crackers, the applesauce pouches or Paw Patrol training pants in his grocery basket. Because one day, maybe, they will understand. 

“Hey, Daddy?”

Alec examines the cereal box in his hand, completely disgusted by the amount of sugar in it. Why would he want his kid to begin the day with this junk? At four years old, he has more energy than his little body can contain. Energy Alec occasionally wishes he could syphon off for himself. Maybe then he wouldn’t need 5 cups of coffee to get through his long days. But as for his son, the last thing he needs is an extra sugar jolt in the morning. 

“Dad?”

“Hm?” Alec barely acknowledges as he stands in the narrow aisle considering the cereal. Maddox really loves this stuff. Begs Alec to buy it. Still, he eyes the bland, healthier cereals a little further down the grocery aisle. 

“Can I wear makeup?

Maybe he can mix the healthier stuff in with the boy’s favorite cereal gradually and he won’t know-

“Daddy!” 

There are several firm pats to Alec’s thigh drawing his attention away from the absurd nutritional facts on the “fruit” cereal box and down to his son.

“Yeah, buddy?”

“ _I said_ , Can I wear makeup?” Large, earnest eyes stare up at him, insistent and serious.

Alec quirks an eyebrow at him, “Um, yeah sure. When you’re older. Then, if you want to wear makeup, you can wear makeup.” He goes back to scanning the bright boxes in front of him. He’s putting the box back on the shelf and goes for one that claims to be whole grain when there is another series of hits to his leg.

He sighs a little and directs his attention back to his son. 

“But why can’t I wear makeup now? Why do you have to be older to wear makeup? You said I’m a big kid. So if I’m big, I can wear makeup.” And honestly, Alec is impressed by the amount of challenge infused in such a small voice.

Alec tips his head back in exasperation. Now that his son was becoming more and more articulate, the questions - the inquisitions - did not stop. At first, it was extremely endearing to watch his young mind try to make sense of the complicated world around him. Express himself in carefully chosen words and questions. But Alec could only answer so many _Why?_ questions a day. He loves him more than he could ever express, but god this was an exhausting age. 

“Look, Maddox…” Alec grapples to find a solid reason why his preschooler should not be allowed to wear makeup and struggles to find a suitable answer that is not simply _Because I said so_. He knows from experience that this answer never works. Instead, he settles on a different approach.

“You can’t wear makeup now because...I have no idea how to even apply makeup. You would probably end up looking pretty silly. Like a clown or something. And we don’t want that. You’ll just have to wait until you are old enough and learn to apply it yourself.”

Maddox considers him for a moment and seems to accept this with a little nod, whispering to himself, “Yeah, clowns are scary.”

Alec shakes his head with a breathy laugh. “Why are you asking this all of a sudden? Huh?”

His son spins around, points and loudly declares, “I wanna look cool like him. See! That man’s makeup looks cool, doesn't it, Dad?”

Alec’s attention snaps in the direction of his son’s finger to see a man standing a few feet away from them. He’s pretending to browse the granola section but the way he is biting the inside of his cheek gives away that he heard everything. And is trying very hard not to laugh.

Alec quickly appraises the man’s snug black trousers, the bold black and white printed shirt with rolled up sleeves that revealed toned arms. The slim cut black waistcoat he wears clings to his broad chest and narrow waist. The man looks entirely too glamorous to be perusing the aisles of this small, drab Brooklyn bodega. Alec is suddenly conscious of his ripped jeans and faded green henley. But he is even more appalled at himself for being so caught up in the crucial cereal selection process to not notice this Vogue-worthy man joining them in the aisle.

Apparently, the stranger can feel Alec’s eyes roving over him because he abandons his charade of pretending he doesn’t notice them. Instead, he turns to face the father and son duo. Alec has to agree with Maddox, the makeup looks pretty great. Though where his four-year-old thinks it looks cool, Alec thinks it makes the man look breathtaking. Alec may not know much about cosmetics, but he can appreciate how the guy’s dark eyeliner enhances the mirthfulness in his eyes and how the slight glow on his cheeks brings out their sharpness in the store’s fluorescent lighting. And how whatever is applied to his lips has just enough sheen to make them look very...kissable.

Alec finds himself unconsciously licking his lower lip. 

He shakes his head and gives the stranger a sheepish look as if he’d heard Alec’s wandering and entirely inappropriate thoughts. He can feel his cheeks warm with embarrassment and he knows his flush is visible. “Uh, I’m sorry. We are being rude and-”

“Complimenting me?” the man says coyly as he approaches them, his face thoroughly amused. “Honestly, I’m quite flattered. So, no harm done.” 

And may god and all the angels above help Alec because now that the man is closer, he’s being treated to a full high definition view. And fuck, he’s even more gorgeous at this closer proximity. And his lips definitely have a red tint to them. Not that Alec’s staring.

“Oh, um. Okay.” Alec rubs at the back of his neck struggling to come up with something to say next. But fortunately, or unfortunately, his son has no qualms conversing with strangers.

“Daddy says I can’t wear makeup like you because he doesn’t know how to put it on. Can you teach him?” He gives Magnus the same look that works on everyone in their family. The innocent and slightly pleading, doe eyes that no one can seem to resist. The boy has a room full of toys and trinkets as proof.

“Maddox!” Alec hisses down at his son. The boy just looks at him like _What?_

“I’m sorry...he’s four,” Alec explains lamely. “He doesn’t understand that we can’t ask strangers these sorts of things.” He directs the last part at his son with a look.

The man chuckles and flashes Alec a smile that he can only describe as dazzling, “It’s quite alright.”

Alec finds himself biting his bottom lip to hold back the goofy grin that wants to take over his face. Izzy is right. He needs to get out more often. Because an awkward conversation with a beautiful man in the cereal aisle has him completely flustered.

“What’s your name?”

Alec’s face reddens further at his son’s frankness. But at this point, it might be because his son’s social skills are better than his own. Since Alec was too caught up in checking the man out to make proper introductions.

The man surprises Alec by crouching down to his son’s level. Not many adults understand the importance of talking to kids at their level. Alec is further impressed when the man extends a ring laden hand out to Maddox and introduces himself, “My name is Magnus. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Maddox stares at Magnus with a bit of wonder and then looks up at his dad. “His name is like mine!” 

This time Alec doesn’t hold back his fond smile, “Yeah, I guess it kinda is.”

The four-year-old looks back at Magnus. With all the seriousness a child his size is capable of, Maddox shakes the hand offered to him, “My name is Maddox.” He points up to Alec, “And this is Daddy.”

“Nice to meet you, Maddox,” Magnus says with a firm handshake. He rises, pivots to face Alec and again extends his hand. “And nice to meet you too... _Daddy_.” The man - Magnus - barely gets the last part out, struggling to hold back his laughter.

Alec struggles to not choke on his tongue. 

Because he does not feel a shudder down his spine at that. He. Does. Not. Not right here, in the grocery store, in front of his son. 

With his brain short-circuiting and the heat on his face flaring, it takes him several beats before shaking Magnus’ hand and replying, “Alec, please. Um. Call me Alec.” 

“Lovely to meet you, Alec.” The two men stare at each other for a moment. Alec’s attention zeroes in on the feel of Magnus’ hand in his; the contrast of the cool metal of his rings in the warmth between their hands. Before their lingering looks can become awkward, or in Alec’s case completely inappropriate, they are interrupted.

Maddox tugs on Alec’s shirt. “See Daddy! His name is Magnus. Now he’s not a stranger anymore.” To Magnus he presses, “So, can you show Daddy how to do makeup?”

Magnus’ eyes flick from Alec to Maddox and back to Alec. Alec can see him assessing and coming to a decision while fiddling with the ear cuff Alec is just now noticing. And Alec doesn’t know why that little tick is undeniably cute, but it is. 

Magnus answers Maddox while watching Alec with a bit of hesitation, “Well, Maddox. That depends. You see, I would need to get your father’s phone number first. You know, to set up a time to teach him all about the art of cosmetics. A discussion that might best be done over a cup of coffee.”

Alec blinks. “Uhhh. I- Yes. Absolutely. Coffee. Coffee sounds great.”

The previous hint of uncertainty on Magnus’ face falls away and is replaced with a relieved grin. “Can I get-?” Magnus pulls out his cellphone and holds it out to Alec.

“Oh! Of course. Here,” Alec accepts the phone and taps in his number. “I, uh, work a lot of weekends, but hopefully we can figure something out?”

Magnus accepts the phone back and hides it away in his back pocket. “I work a lot of weekends myself. But yes, I think we can arrange something soon. I’ll text you?” His words are casual yet flirty; his eyes warm yet ringed with eagerness.

Alec nods, biting his bottom lip and beaming nonetheless. 

Magnus redirects attention back to Maddox. “It was lovely to meet you, Maddox. I hope we see each other again soon.”

“For makeup lessons?” the boy asks, ever persistent.

“Absolutely.”

“Okay, Maddox. We should probably let Magnus continue his shopping. Why don’t you tell him goodbye.” Alec instructs.

“Bye Magnus!” he practically shouts before suddenly deciding the cereal is more interesting and turns away.

Alec rolls his eyes at his son but smiles crookedly at Magnus, “I look forward to your text.”

“I look forward to seeing you again very soon, Alec,” Magnus smirks, gives him a playful wink and retreats down the aisle out of sight. 

Alec stands there staring at the now empty aisle convincing himself that actually just happened.

Once more, he feels a tap to his leg and looks down at Maddox who is holding up the most sugary cereal in the entire store in silent question. Alec chuckles and tosses the box in the grocery basket at his feet. His preschooler just got him a date. His little unfiltered fiend of a child managed to get him a date with the most stunning man in existence. If that doesn’t deserve a treat, he does not know what does. 


End file.
